The invention relates to a method for producing a node structure with at least two profile components that are in particular made of a fiber reinforced plastic composite material.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Vehicle body structures formed from profiles are known from the state of the art. Thus for example DE 44 23 642 C1 discloses a motor vehicle support frame which is composed of individual separately pre-manufactured frame profile components. The frame profile components can each be configured as fiber composite profile pieces, for example with a rectangular hollow profile cross section and in the consolidated or cured state are respectively connected framework-like via node pieces, which are also made of a fiber composite material, to form an integral frame structure. For manufacture of a node piece, the frame profile components that are to be connected are inserted into the receiving pockets of a pre-manufactured fiber preform. In a forming tool, the node piece is then generated under the influence of pressure and heat.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for producing a node structure.